


Addickted

by Emejig16



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Smut, cockslut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: Blowjob in car ft. cockslut!Dan





	Addickted

**Author's Note:**

> New A/N: This golden fic was originally written and posted March of 2014. This very fic was my beacon of fics at the time (and I think it still its). It really is in a class of it's fucking own. This fic literally teeters between a crackfic and a serious fic. 
> 
>  
> 
> Original A/N:I interrupt my writing of prompts to help with the lack of cockslut!Dan fics.
> 
> See what I did there with the title. (It’s like addicted, but with dick)

Dan shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He typically didn’t mind long car rides, in fact he rather enjoyed them and found them to be quite fun and relaxing. But today’s trip was proving to be far less enjoyable than any other road trip. He and Phil were driving up to Manchester to see Phil’s parents for dinner  followed by an overnight stay. Dan was actually really looking forward to it. There was just one slight problem:

Something was on Dan’s mind.

He was usually pretty good at controlling himself but today he absolutely could not keep his eyes off of Phil’s crotch, or his mind from wandering to Phil’s cock. Dan literally could not think straight; All of his thoughts were clouded by Phil’s dick.

_He desired it._

He didn’t care where it went, he just always wanted it inside of him.  How could he even begin explain the magnificence that was Phil’s cock? Aside from the clichéd things he loved about it like its size, Dan loved the way it felt in his mouth. Sucking Phil off was probably near the top on his ‘Best Things in Life’ list, shortly after Maltesers and the Internet.

Dan just craved Phil’s dick, particularly the taste, especially when he’d come in his mouth. _Don’t even get him started on that_. Not to mention the way it would twitch as he swiped his tongue along the head. 

He could feel his mouth start to water and himself get more excited just from thinking about it.

Who knew a dick could be so alluring? Well, Dan sure didn’t, but looking at Phil’s made him drool. He could see it how: him nipping at his inner thigh, listening to the soft mewls coming from Phil as he made his way up. Then he’d look up at Phil’s cock and seize his prize. He’d start by sucking his balls, then he’d lick his way up Phil’s entire length before wrapping his mouth around the head and sucking it.

Dan shifted again and placed his hand on his crotch in attempt the relieve some of the tension.

“You alright?” Phil asked concernedly. 

Dan closed his mouth and cleared this throat. “Me? Yeah I’m fine, totally fine.” He said anxiously.

Phil gave Dan a skeptical glance before he nodded and focused back on the road.

Dan took a deep breath. He needed to not wok himself up, _but still_ …Phil’s cock was right there. That thick, veiny rod of heaven was but a couple articles of clothing away.

Dan swallowed nervously as he let his eyes drift again.

_He wanted it._

Dan stealthily placed his hand on Phil’s thigh. Phil turned his head and looked at him confusedly. Dan smiled warmly and Phil chuckled lightly, completely oblivious to Dan’s intentions. A few minutes later Dan started tracing little circles on his thigh. He tried to make it seem like he was doing it subconsciously, as he hummed along to the tune of the song playing. 

Dan soon shifted his hand a little further up. He felt Phil tense and then relax. Then, he daringly slid his hand up just a bit more until Phil noticed.

“Dan?” Phil questioned.

“What?” Dan asked innocently as he cupped Phil’s crotch.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Phil snapped.

“Nothing.”  Dan said as he started stroking Phil. “Well, okay I guess I’m doing something.” He said as he started to unzip Phil’s jeans.

Phil pushed Dan’s hand away.

“I’m driving Dan.” Phil reprimanded.

Dan pouted. “But _Phil.please..you don't understand.._ _…_ “ He whined. ” I don’t know why you’re passing up a free hand job right now.”

“Uhm, maybe because I’m driving?” Phil sassed.

“So? Keep your eyes on he road and I’ll do the work.” Dan proposed as he unbuttoned Phil’s jeans and took a hold of his dick.

“Can it wait?”

“No, I _need_ your cock right now Phil.” Dan whined. “Please, I just need to– _I need_.” He rambled in between heavy breathes. “It will help me relax.” Dan finally managed to choke out.

Phil rolled his eyes and sighed. “Fine.” He said giving in.  Dan grinned triumphantly. 

Dan let out a shaky breath as he gripped Phil’s length properly in his hand. His lips parted, as he slowly began to move his hand, stroking languidly up and down Phil’s cock. 

He looked up momentarily, to see Phil furrow his brows and then bite his lip.

Dan gradually sped up his strokes on his cock. Phil moaned softly, slightly rutting his hips up into Dan’s hand, begging him to speed up. Dan tugged at Phil’s cock, stopping at the top for a moment to pay special attention to the tip.  He moaned as his hand rolled around the top of it. _Fuck Phil’s dick was amazing._

” _Fuck_.“ Phil moaned through gritted teeth. He rolled his hips into Dan’s hand, encouraging him to continue.

Dan relished in the feeling of Phil’s dick in his hand, but it wasn’t enough. He’d hadn’t even realized just how much he got off on just the image of Phil’s cock. His control and concentration was waning, and there was only thing he wanted to do now.

_He needed to taste it._

He needed to run his tongue all over it and savor it in his mouth, sucking it gently until the _whole thing_ was in his mouth. _One would say that "He actually wanted to eat his dick”._

The thoughtwas too inviting.

Dan unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned forward, pressing his lips to the head of Phil’s cock, before wrapping his lips around it, and Phil nearly slammed on the brakes

“Ah Fuck Dan…” Phil moaned. His grip on the steering wheel tightened, as he felt Dan take him down his throat. He took one hand off of the wheel and buried it in Dan’s mess of brown hair. Out of the corner of his eye, Phil watched as Dan bobbed his head in-between his legs and let out another husky groan spill from his lips. 

Dan moaned around Phil’s cock. This was all he needed to survive, and the fact that Phil was pushing him lower, allowing him to engulf himself in his dick made it just that much better.

Phil’s thigh tensed under Dan’s hand as he squeezed and rubbed it affectionately through his jeans. Phil’s eyes darted from the road to Dan when he the warmth around his dick stopped. Phil couldn’t help but smirk when he’s met with Dan’s blown brown eyes.

_And then it clicked to him what Dan’s issue was in the first place._

Dan pulled off, licking up the side of the shaft as he pumped Phil’s cock. He lets his lips linger for a moment before kissing it.  

“You taste so _fucking_ good.” Dan managed to breathe in between licks.

Phil rolled down the window to cool himself off. He sighed as the brisk evening air crept in causing his moist cock to tingle. He clicked his nails against the wheel when he felt a familiar set lips wrap around the head of his dick. Dan tongued the slit and swirled his tongue around for a while before taking him in a few more inches and repeating the action against the underside of his cock. His dick felt so good against his tongue; Dan wanted it to be on every single surface of it.  

It was becoming increasingly difficult for Phil to keep his eyes on the road when Dan started to bob his head again. The slurping, suctioning noises and little hums warmed Phil’s ears.

“Y-You…this is so perfect,” Phil sighed.

Dan pulled off briefly, to breathe. “Yeah? Well, this is perfect.” Dan said with a quick lick. “It’s even better down my throat.” Dan hissed, before taking Phil deep again. The feeling of Phil’s cock sliding down his throat made him wish it was the deep inside of him, fucking him.

“ _Dan_ ,” Phil groaned.

Dan swallowed around Phil’s cock, his nose buried in his groin. He held himself there for a few more seconds, inhaling sharply through his nose, before slowly pulling off with a hard suck and a  _pop._

Barely three seconds later _,_ he ducked his head down and licked down the underside of Phil’s length until he reached the base. Dan kissed Phil’s balls, letting out a rough, little hum as he felt Phil throb and twitch against his cheek. He released one of his balls before nudging his nose against the spot affectionately, gradually trailing his lips back up, all the while licking the large vein that ran along Phil’s cock.

Pre-cum was oozing from Phil’s dick by the time Dan made his way back up. Phil moaned, as Dan swiped it away with his skilled tongue.

_Little, did he know how much Dan yearned for the distinctive taste of his cum._

Dan toyed with Phil’s dick for a while longer, just admiring the slick wetness of it, imagining how phenomenal it would feel deep inside of his ass, fucking him so hard he wouldn’t be able to walk the next day. Dan sank back down onto Phil, bobbing his head at a quick and steady pace, with a relentless rhythm that turned Phil into a beautiful panting mess.

Phil had a death grip on wheel, as he desperately tried to concentrate on the road and driving, whilst he received what was undoubtedly the best blow job he’d ever received from Dan.

Dan pushed Phil’s shirt up a bit and slid his hand across his stomach, his fingertips outlining the little circles, before letting them travel down to his hips.

As Dan picked up the pace, a small warmth began to coil in the pit of Phil’s stomach. The sensation of Dan on him, pleasing him so enthusiastically made his cock throb again, causing Dan to moan out around him. The delicious vibrations reverberated through his shaft, making his balls tense; They both knew he was close. 

“Oh, go—fuck, Dan–I..fuck,” Phil whispered through jagged breaths.

Dan didn’t let up, not even a bit. _There was no way he loosing even a minute of this._

Phil dug his nails into the steering wheel, still trying to keep is eyes on the road and cars ahead of him. His lips were parted in an attempt to accommodate for his harsh breathing. Soft whimpers and moans spilled out of his mouth as he drew nearer.

Dan let out another moan, which completely undid Phil. His hand shot to the steering wheel to join the other, and as his cum ribboned down Dan’s throat. It was probably one of the most, if not the most intense orgasms he’d ever had. _It was a high like no other._

Phil slumped back against the driver’s seat as he came down from his climax.

“Wow,” Phil muttered. He looked down briefly as Dan continued to bob his head, milking him for everything he’s worth.

Dan eventually pulled away and tucked Phil back into his pants, leaving them undone for the time being, and sat up. His hair was disheveled and his face was a bit flushed, but he looked perfectly content—satisfied even.

However, he did quirk an eyebrow at the other man when they started to pull off to the side of the road.

“Why are we stopping?” Dan murmured, his voice hoarse. 

Phil didn’t respond. Instead, he just put the car into park and leaned over to kiss Dan’s lips tenderly.

“Because, I’m not continuing this trip until I’ve fucked you with this cock you seem to love so much.” Phil muttered against his lips, already palming Dan through his jeans with a smug grin.

And Dan may or may not have been panting a little at Phil’s words; The thought of his cock being inside him, filling him up, Phil’s come  _inside_ him. It made him shudder with excitement, and he was lying if he said he wasn’t prepared to beg and writhe for it.

_Apparently, He needed to be fucked by it too._

Honestly, when it came to Phil’s dick, Dan needed _everything._


End file.
